Revolutionary Love: Take Two
by Crimson Roses Turned Black
Summary: If you read my first story, you know the technical problems I was having. Anyways, this is the same story just hopefully fixed. After using the Sol Emeralds, Blaze finds herself in a strange new land. She teams up with a hedgehog named Silver to find her Sol Emeralds and hopefully defeat Silver's biggest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A New Land  
 _Why would they take me here? Where is her anyways? Oh my gosh! The Sol Emeralds! Where did they go! *sigh* Guess I have to find them. Here we go again_.

On the top of a trashed skyscraper stood a lavender cat. Her hair was pulled up high in a pony tail by a red band so the dark purple tips angled towards the sky. She wore what appeared to be a long purple coat with a pink trim, white leggings and gloves with pink helped shoes that had a white stripe on them. At her wrists and angles were tuffs of white fur. Her hazel eyes being the only thing that stood out in her appearance. Even what appeared to be a red gemstone on her forehead matched her hair band. Her name was Blaze.

Blaze was pyrotechnic, meaning she could control fire and creature it. She was from a decently peaceful dimension were she was also a princess. She didn't like being royal that much but she wanted to protect her people. And you can't do that if you don't know where you are. That was her first task, find out what this strange place is.

This city looked like fire had fallen from the sky. Lava and fire rested on what would have been concrete streets. The place looked run down and abandoned. Buildings were practically just empty frames of metal bee's and the sky was filled with dark gray clouds. The only light radiated from the lava below.

"What a strange place." She decided that just standing there was no good. The Sol Emeralds were her top priority always, they had to be collected. Quickly she dashed of the roof and started hoping building to building. Little did she know another pair of hazel eyes was watching her.

 **A/N: I know it's short, it's kinda a prologue to the series. Yes this is Silvaze and no, this isn't like Sonic and the Black Knight were sonic characters portray the story characters, I might do some OCs so if you have any you want me to put in the story, in your review, describe the personality and appearance of the character. Thank you for reading and the story should continue soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The First Emerald

Blaze was hopping from roof top to roof top in search of the Sol Emeralds. Her long dark purple tipped tail was swaying behind from the sheer speed she was traveling. Suddenly, a light blue light flashed in front of her. She stopped and stared at the air where the light just appeasers, seemingly out of no where. Then, a voice called from behind her.

"Hello there."

Blaze turned with a fearless look on her face to see a gray-white hedgehog staring at her. He only wore boots and gloves and seemed to like blue, white and gold. He had chest hair that wrapped all the way around his neck and his quills appeared to defy gravity by sticking up in five different directions in the front, and two clusters point down behind him. His eyes were the same golden hue as Blaze's.

"What are you doing out here?"

Blaze said nothing. She stared at him and decided he would be of very little help when it came to finding the Sol Emeralds. On that note, she started to walk away from him.

"Hey, wait!"

He ran in front of her with many emotions encasing his eyes. "You haven't answered my question. What are you doing running from roof top to roof top?"

His voice was very high, it was almost like he just inhaled some helium, almost.

"My business is none of your concern, sir."

"Well when I find someone in the city for the first time in who knows how long, I think I'm aloud to ask a question or two." Blaze once again stared at the hedgehog trying to figure out why he was so curious, then when he finished, so spoke up.

"So the city is abandoned."

"Yeah, no one here except me and, well I guess now you."

 _Who is this hedgehog? And why is he all alone in this city?_

He noticed her silence, so he divide now was a good a time as any to introduce himself. "My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog." _Well that answers one question, but why not leave this city and go somewhere with people? This hedgehog confuses me._ "What should I call you."

Silver kept a small smile on his face. He was overjoyed to not be alone anymore. Blaze was a little less enthusiastic. She never really felt it was necessary to be near others especially when others treated her the way they did. It wasn't her fault she was pyrotechnic. She was never really that social with others because she felt protecting the Sol Emeralds were more important than becoming acquainted with others.

"If all goes as planned, you shouldn't have to call me anything."

"You want to stay anonymous?"

"I don't want to stay very long is all."

"Oh." Silver's ears flattened a little. He didn't want to be alone again. It was just him and-

A deep roar could be heard in the distance and the ground started to shake. The lava that drowned the city glowed brighter.

Silver's face immediately changed to be serious. His voice was lower as spoke, "He's back."

With that he turned turquoise and was lifted from the ground. When Blaze took a closer look, she noticed it was the same kind of light that made her stop in the first place. Silver was lifted higher in the air and all Blaze could do was watch. In a blink of an eye, he flew towards the direction of the roar. After finally coming to her senses, she dashed after him.

A few roof tops later, Blaze found herself staring strait at a beast, forged by the same flames that consume the city.

"Iblis!" Silver was standing on a four story building looking out angrily at the monster. Blaze watched with wide eyes as he lunged forward to attack the fiery form.

His hands stated to turn that turquoise color again, but this time in stead of holding him, he shot what looked like a wall of this radiant light. Blaze was awe struck. _He has powers too. They appear to be similar to telekinesis but different somehow, maybe psychokenisis? Maybe a combination of both? Either way, I'm not the only one with powers_.

"Ugh!" She was brought out of her thoughts when Silver was knocked against the building she stood on. He looked ticked off. He started to turn light blue again, another wall was shot out from him, only this time it was **huge**. Not only was it bigger than him, it was bigger than the monster he called "Iblis", who's hand was bigger than both Silver and Blaze.

Iblis retreated to the flames and Blaze ran to Silver to help him up.

"Now I just met you but, your a superb fighter. I respect those who can hold there own, especially against this emIblis/em character. You are very skilled."

"Thanks, but he'll be back. Every now and then he rises from the the flames and I make him fall back to them. He just keeps getting stronger and it becomes harder to beat him. He's called the Flames of Disaster or Iblis if you were wondering."

"I appreciate the information. So this is why you stay here? To constantly battle Iblis?"

He turned away from Blaze."Yeah, it's just me. Everyone else was too scared to face him, I just couldn't stand him terrorizing the people here. Eventually they all left, leaving me and Iblis."

Blaze admired his commitment to help others, even though they left him here withthat horrible thing. It couldn't be easy staying here and battling Iblis all the time. _Maybe helping him wouldn't be the worst thing? I can look for the Sol Emeralds while I help Silver. If Iblis were to win, I may never find them or they could be destroyed. I can't let that happen._

Blaze out-stretched her hand hesitantly. She still wasn't sure she wanted to be near others, but the thought of the Sol Emeralds being destroyed could never be more than a thought. "Blaze."

"What?" Silver looked at her in confusion.

"My name. It's Blaze, Blaze the Cat."

"Why do they call you that?"

"You ask too many questions Silver."

He shook her hand, "I'm a curious guy, Blaze." They shared warm smiles. For a moment, they were like old friends meeting each other again. Blaze was still going over everything in her head when Silver pointed something out. "Hey, what's that?"

Blaze followed his gaze back to where Iblis used to be. Floating on mind air was the first of seven Sol Emeralds. Blaze's eyes widened in shock and excitement. Maybe working with Silver was the best option after all.

"The Sol Emerald!" Blaze ran to the edge of the building. The Sol Emerald drifted down to her. She grabbed it from the air and it disappeared inside her.

"The what emerald?" Silver had joined her at the edge and had his eyes glued to the hand the emerald was just in.

"Sol Emerald. I'm their guardian. It's my job to protect them. Only I can use there full power for I am a lit with their flame."

"Flame?"

"Yes. Much like your telekinesis, I am pyrotechnic. Meaning I have the ability to create and manipulate fire." Blaze snapped her fingers and a small fire formed just above them. Than she flattened her hand and they disappeared.

"Can you do that with Iblis?"

"Most likely not. My powers consist of controlling flames, not fire monsters."

"Dang it!"

The two started to walk away from the edge and jumped to another building for a better view. This building was the tallest in the city, you could see for miles because no building came within ten stories of this height.

For miles, all there was was fire and destruction and clouded skies.

"Hmmmm... you know? Maybe the Sol Emeralds could help us defeat Iblis once and for all. If you help me find them, we could stop him from doing this to your city."

"First off, I'm totally in for that. Second, for all I know, the entire world is this way. I had a friend who said he was gonna find a place safe from Iblis and come back to take everyone there. He never returned." Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sincerely sorry for your loss, Silver."

Silver looked at Blaze with a weak smile. "Thanks Blaze. We should probably look for you emeralds as soon as possible. My guess is you don't know where they are."

Blaze shook her head. "As much as I wish I did, I don't have the slightest idea. For all I know there burning in the fire right now." She lowered her head thinking of the possibility she had failed.

"Blaze, I'm positive we will all of them. How many are there exactly?"

"Seven, and we already have one so that leaves six still out there somewhere."

"Better get started then."

They shared a quick glance, nodded, then they took off in search or the Sol Emeralds.

 **A/N: Hey there, finally done with the first official chapter. I'm really new to the profile so I'm still getting used to everything. If there any mistakes, I apologize to those of that are bothered by them. On that note, if you have any tips you are willing to share, I read my reviews often. Thank you and chapter two will hopefully be up soon.**


End file.
